Lips of an Angel
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: Songfic! Cobb gets a call that changes his life. He makes a desicion. disclaimer: I own nothing


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inception characters or the song Lips of an Angel by Hinder which inspired this oneshot.**

Lips. Brown eyes. Snow skin. Buildings. Creations.

Cobb opened his eyes and stared at the women next to him. Brown hair. Green eyes. Not her.

Cobb heard his phone vibrate. He rolled over and grabbed it. Glancing at the screen, he headed to the balcony. He peeked over his shoulder.

_"Ari? Honey, is something wrong?"_

"Cobb. I didn't think you would pick up."

"_You are the only one who has this number."_

"Is it a bad time?"

" _It's a hard time but what is it?"_

He heard her sniffle over the phone. His heart broke. Hearing her cry. Knowing that he couldn't do anything hurt him.

"_Hush beautiful don't cry_." He whispered.

_"Baby girl. It's going to be alright."_

"You're with her"

"_ I wish she was you. I look at her and think I'm going to kiss the woman I love. Then I see her short hair and I know she not's you."  
_

"Dominic. Dom. Cobb."

"_Ari. Angel. You have no idea what you do to me."_

_"Ari. You are making me feel weak."_

"Dom. I miss you. I miss us. The time we had. I hate this. I know it's wrong but I still call you and then I hate the good bye."

"_I am never going to say goodbye. And you don't have to either."_

"This isn't right. He's your best friend. She's my cousin."

"_ You are right. But you can't help who you fall in love with."_

"_I thought of you. How I wish you were the one I was engaged to. I wish I was marrying you. I hate this arranged marriage. "_

"I had a dream that you met Mal first. Not me. And that you were happy."

"_That would be a nightmare. And maybe I could have loved Mal. But I would have eventually fallen for you. I had a dream too._

_You and I were at a beach. We were walking and laughing. You were wearing shorts and one of my shirts. You were pregnant with a boy. I was carrying a little girl. We were madly in love."_

"_ Does Arthur know that you and I still talk? Sometimes I feel guilty about this. But then I think about you. And it vanishes from my mind."  
_

"No. He has no clue. He thinks that I haven't heard from you since Paris."

_"Paris. I miss it. I miss you Ari. Will I cause problems for you and Arthur?"_

"I don't know. I think we might end it. Does she know?"

_"She doesn't have a clue. With her and I, there was no love. Just sex once. I was drunk on her. But you darling are a new other brand of alcohol."_

Cobb titled his head. He thought he heard something. He shook his head. Mal was a heavy sleeper._  
_

_"Ari I'm glad I met you first. I'm glad that I went to Greece. I don't regret New York, Italy, Paris, or any of the others places we went to. I want to go back in time. I wish we could freeze it."_

"Dominic Cobb"

"_Ari. Angel. You have no idea how badly I want to see you. Hold you. Kiss you."_

"Dom. I want that too, but our grandparents signed the contract. I miss you, but maybe we need to say goodbye- for good."

_"Ari! Don't!"_

"Goodbye. I love you. I'm sorry."

Cobb buried his face in his hands as Ari hung up. He thought to himself:

_I will do anything. But right now I have to be faithful to her. But Ari, you have no idea how hard you are making it. But I will do everything I can to get out of this marriage. I promise. _

He fell asleep thinking of his angel's lips._  
_

He spent weeks with his lawyers trying to figure a way out of his agreement to Mal. He tuned everything out and focused all his energy on the contract. Arthur phoned him telling him that he and Ari had broken up.

Arthur's words still rung in his ears. "Dom. I was a fool. It was always you. Always has, always will be. Don't mess it up. I want to hate you but I want to make her happy. Besides she made me realize something."

* * *

Cobb blinked. He found it. The loophole. He could marry someone else provided that he got consent from both parties.

He paled. He would have to ask his father, grandfather, and Mal's grandfather, father, and uncle to let him out. So he could marry Ariadne, Mal's cousin. This was going to be much harder than he thought.

* * *

He cleared his throat.

"_Gentlemen, I have called you today to ask for your consent. I wish to back out of the contract."_

It was Ariadne's father who asked the question.

"Why should we?"

"_Let me tell you a story._

_**Three years ago I walked into a classroom and I saw the most beautiful girl. She was sitting in the back and was sketching away. I saw a seat next to her and I took it. Our teacher came and told us that the person next to us was our partner for the year. We had some much fun. Painting, drawing, sketching. We took pictures and made vases.**_

_**And I fell in love with her. She was my world.**_

_**At the end of the year, she got a job traveling the world and I was offered the same job so we went to the places. One day, I told her how I felt and she confessed it was the same for her. We began a relationship. I didn't find out about the engagement until about a year ago. I told her and she ended it. **_

_**But I love her. I went to Paris and I cheated on Mal. But I don't regret. Mal is a nice girl and I may have loved her if I didn't meet my angel first. In Paris I asked her to marry me and to run away with me. She said no. But we made love. In the morning she left me a letter saying that she loved me but she was loyal. She also told me that she was in a relationship with my best friend. She didn't want to hurt him or her cousin. **_

_**A few weeks ago I got a call from her and I realized I still love her. I never want to let her go. Her ex told me that she still loves me and I love her.** I don't want to hurt Mal. It's not right to marry someone who is love with another. That is why I'm asking you to let me out of the contract."_

The men all began whispering. Cobb walked away and looked at the window. He was going to go find Ari with or without their permission.

The men looked at each other and nodded. They cleared their throat. Cobb stood to attention and waited for their decision.

Professor Miles (Mal's dad) smiled. "Cobb. We appreciate you coming to tell us about your love. We realize we should have told you about the contract sooner. We also realized that you make a point. It is not fair for my daughter to be married to you when you are in love with someone else. Just like it's fair for you to be married to her when you love another. We will let you out of the contract. "

Cobb let out a breath of air. He opened his mouth. But Miles held out a finger.

"There are conditions of course. We want to attend the wedding. We want you to design a building for us. We also want you to be happy. If you need anything just ask."

Cobb opened his mouth but then the door flew open.

* * *

"Dom?"

His eyes widen. He felt his knees go weak. Ariadne always had that effect on him. She made him want to do the impossible. He saw the surprise look on the men's faces. All except for Miles, who smiled at him.

"_You knew?"_

Miles nodded. "Go."

Dominic Cobb nodded and walked to Ariadne. He looked into her eyes and then lifted her up. He twirled her around and kissed her square on the lips. He poured his love for her into the kiss. She did the same.

They broke away. He had a huge smile on his face. Ari had a look of shock. She turned to look at the men at the table and turned red then pale.

Miles shook his head. "At least we know we will get an invitation to the wedding."

Ari smiled. She knew she had their approval.

* * *

Cobb leaned down and kissed her again.  
"Dom."

He pulled away and then kissed her cheek. Then forehead. Lips. Neck. Shoulder.  
Ari smiled but pulled away.  
"You need to go. I will see you in a few hours. I love you ."  
He smiled and kissed her again. "I_ will see you in 12 hours. I love you ."_

He left the room and Ari fell asleep, dreaming of her soon-to-be husband.

* * *

Cobb kissed the girl in his arms. She had pretty blond curls and brown eyes. He smiled down at her. He loved her with all his heart.

He thought of his vows –To love you and no other until death do we part_._

He laughed. A hand on his shoulder made him turn.

"What made you laugh?" He smiled

"_Well, my dear wife, I'm thinking that this girl might cause me to be unfaithful. You see I love this girl. She looks like her mother._"

Ariadne smiled. Cobb leaned over and kissed her lips. He placed his blond daughter- Roya(age 3) down. Ariadne placed a dark hair girl with blue eyes down next to her. She was their other daughter- Aisling and twin to Roya. The two girls ran down the beach. Cobb wrapped an arm around Ari's waist. She placed a hand on her stomach. He smiled and kissed her. _"I love you Ari_."_  
_

* * *

Cobb smiled. He was at the altar again. He gazed into the eyes of his wife. They renewed their vows and the priest told him to kiss his bride. He leaned over and kissed her.

* * *

Cobb stroke Ari's face and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead._ "I love you Ari. My angel."_ She smiled at him and squeezed his hand. Tears fell down his cheeks as she closed her eyes._  
_

Cobb stood next to his children- Roya and Aisling (age 33), Zane (age 30), Liam (age 29), and Skye (age 21) and his grandchildren. They all had tears streaming down their cheeks. He watched as the love of his life was lowered into the ground. He dropped a rose and thought of her smile. He smiled sadly._  
_

* * *

A kiss made his eyes open. He smiled up at the angel. Ariadne. His Ari.

_"What took you so long?"_

She smiled.

"Sweetheart. It's been a month."

_"A month too long. Why are you calling so late?"_

"That way we could dance under the stars."

Cobb took his wife's hand and they danced under the stars rising to the heavens.

The next morning Aisling found their father asleep with a peaceful smile on his face. She called for her siblings and they smiled together because their parents were together again.

* * *

**AND DONE! Right Before finals. In about 5 days, I can dedicate much time to my stories. I just had to right this because this idea just came to me and wouldn't go away. I hope you like. I was inspired by the song Lips of an Angel by Hinder.**

**Happy Holidays! Good luck with finals or whatever you have! **


End file.
